1. Field
Systems, apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to an audio-visual system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an audio-visual system which provides various content output modes and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, diverse types of electronic devices have been developed and have come into wide use. Specifically, visual devices and audio devices which are widely used in many households, such as, a television (TV), a stereo system, or the like, have been developed continuously in recent years.
With the advance of the performance of the visual devices and audio devices, visual content and audio content is output in an optimal state according to the characteristics of the contents.
However, in order to set up an optimal image-viewing environment or sound-listening environment, each household needs to be equipped with a visual device and an audio device separately. Further, the conventional visual devices and audio devices have been recognized as only an electronic device irrelevant to a home interior decoration, although the visual devices and audio devices have great importance in the home interior decoration actually.